1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for scaling digital data. Specifically, it relates to a method and an apparatus for magnifying and minifying a digital image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The break through computer technologies in recent years has flooded our everyday life with numerous amount of information and we lead a life style surrounded with digital technologies. For example, the digital camera is more and more popular, and the digital data is easy to be operated than the analog data. Therefore, everyone likes to modify their own picture on PC. However, quality and size of the pictures are usually restricted by the apparatus or device capturing the digital image. Consequently, it is used to scale the digital image by image processing technologies for high quality, proper size, or satisfied dpi of a digital image.